moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal of Na'avi Arisot
The Journal of No'avi Arisot is a collection of journal entries written on various subjects. Na'avi Arisot is a Tanari born man, with afairly dark complexion who headed off into the world at the young age of 17, exploring the vast lands of Azeroth. For nearly fourty years, he has been exploring the world, and still does to this very day, increasing his knowledge of the various places of the world. ''On my many adventures I have taken the liberty of detailing my explorations for the futher understanding of our great Azeroth and most recently, Draenor. =Eastern Kingdoms= ---- ''Ripe in history no doubt! The fall of Lordaeron, and of Stormwind. The Orcish invasion, so much to see, so much to learn! Lordaeron (Work in progress!) Khaz Modan Journal Entry: Menethil Harbor While better looking in it's previous years, I had the good fortune to visit it before the cataclysm hit. A bustling port where I bought the finest cheese from Stormwind, and the strongest ale from Ironforge. A center of many cultures as it was a central point between the Northern Kingdoms, Stormwind, and the Dwarven Kingdoms, as well as a gate to the western lands of Kalimdor. I remember once, landing there from a voyage back from the barrens. I was almost killed by pirates or ruffians, which one I do not know, but there are some very shifty people that lurk around there to illicitly trade and ship. But oh my, here I am going on and on. Azeroth (Stormwind) Journal Entry: Stormwind City Ah, Stormwind, the last main bastion of human culture. The Ogrimmar of the Alliance. The city itself was rebuilt quite a while ago, I for one had not the good fortune to see it back in the day, but what havoc the Orcish Horde caused has been repaired, with almost no evidence of it present. The city is quite modern, with cobblestone streets, a tramway, connecting it to Ironforge, a functioning port, a large library and several districts catering to the different cultures and specializations of the Alliance. The Cathedral and Mage quarter are sights to see, but the Dwarven District is just as interesting with it's Gnomes and Dwarves tinkering and working the forges. But watch your back. Stormwind is rife with thieves and brigands who thirst for gold. Journal Entry: Stormwind Keep The grand Keep of Stormwind is probably the most prominant feature of the city. It's grand courtyard, fountain and statue of the King are truly a sight to see as you marvel in awe at the advancemet of it's society. The grand steps add the needed royal flavor to it. While I have never seen the King himself, I mostly saw the inside of the petitioners chamber, where people waiting for an audience with his Majesty, or his representatives waited. I heard there is also a war room, with a large table with a map to plan strikes and attacks. I assume it is quite off limits, but I did manage to venture toward the library. =Kalimdor= ---- ''Ah Kalimdor, continent of my birth and home of the majority of the Horde. A hostile land, yet these have managed to build a life for themselves. What dangers lurk in this unforgiving land? Southern Kalimdor (Work in progress!) Central Kalimdor Journal Entry: Orgrimmar (Work in progress!) Northern Kalimdor (Work in progress!) =Northrend= ---- ''The cold northern winds blow towards Northrend. SO many curiosities there. The Vry'Kul, Nerubians, even the Lich King himself! Oh my, adventrue awaits! Howling Fjord Journal Entry: Valgarde Valgarde was quite the sight if I can say so myself. Built against the mountain in a ravine. A quaint settlement that you could feel right at home at. It's position though, I can argue, could of been placed a little better. I found myself at a disadvantage when the city was under attack by the Vry'kul and their proto drakes. As I've said many times, Northrend is a hostile land, but still, looking past the walls, the settlement bustles with the forges and soldier training there. =Pandaria= ---- ''A strange mist has recently revealed a rather curious new land inhabited by foreign creatures. Most interesting, I shall set my headings there soon! Karasang Wilds Jorunal Entry: Domination Point Domination point, a truly opressing fortress if I ever saw one, much like the other Orcish fortifications around Azeroth. The spikes and spires inspire fear within my heart as I watch from a distance, not straying too close. The Kor'kron are not the most welcoming host and the destruction they are wreacking across Pandaria troubles me most deeply. The Alliance and the Horde keep fighting a war and scarring this continent at the same time, when will it end? Journal Entry: Lion's Landing On the other side of Krasarang Wilds is the Alliance Stronghold of Lion's Landing. Much more grand and elegant than it's Orcish counterpart, I am told they are here to stop the Horde from further damaging the newfound continent of Pandaria. The Alliance forces are always eager to defend their towers and quarry against the encroaching Horde as some other set out to attack the Hordes own forticifications. Quite a heated battle indeed, I only hope it resolves itself shortly. =Draenor= ---- ''A fascinating new planet has been revealed? I must explore, who knows what new creatures I may find, or what might await me there. =Beastiary= ---- ''Many a beast lurk in the wilds of Azeroth. Perhaps I shall see them all! Journal Entry: Wolf The wolf in general is quite a common annimal. I have seen them plague the wildlands of the Eastern Kingdoms, preying on poor helpless villagers and stealing livestock. A viscious bunch of annimals, yet in Kalimdor, I have seen them trained! Unbelievable. The Horde have somewhat managed to tame these beasts and use them as mounts, yes, mounts! That aside, it is still not uncommon for a hunter to conenct with a wolf, using it as a ferocious predatory hunting pet. Call me scared, but I prefer to stay away from them. My observations have showed several species existing, including the common wolves, worgs, and the more ferocious dire wolves who inhabit the cold lands of Northrend. If you plan on meeting a wolf head on it combat, you best be quick on your feet, and have a sharp blade to dispatch it. Or else it may just go for your throat! Oh dear. Journal Entry: Plagued Dragon While I have seen them only once in my days in northrend, the Plagued Dragons sound like a fierce bunch. A result of experiements have infused them with plague, I assume the intentions behind this relate to the Scourge in Lordaeron when they wished to spread the plague. I assume similar use can be seen for the plagued Proto Drakes that fly above in the sky in Northrend. Whatever you do, dont breath in their stench, you may just wake up on a death bed if you do. =Armory= ---- (Work in progress!) Category:Documents Category:Books Category:Places